Protected Love
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: AU When Robin gets his chance to be more than a sidekick AND get the chance to take down Slade, he'll take it. but will something more get in the way? R&S. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
OK, so I got an idea pretty fast. Lol, I'm full over inspiration! Sorry, if at first Robin may seem out of character. Maybe he doesn't, but I'm still new to the show so sorry if he seems a little different!  
  
"No! there is no way I will agree to doing it!" The young teen said.  
  
"You have no choice. You never had one Robin." The tall, well built man said.  
  
"But Wayne! I don't want to be some body guard for some princess! Do you know how princess's are these days! It's all me, me, me! I don't do well with girls anyhow."  
  
"It's too late. Look, you're the one who has been saying you want to do things on your own and quit the whole sidekick act. You have to take it slowly. I think this will be good for you. And word on the street is, is that Slade has his eyes set for marrying the youngest one. You protect the young princess, and you'll get your shot at Slade."  
  
"Well in that case, I'll get packing." Robin made his way through the palace of Tamaran. It was a pleasant planet, which didn't really catch Robin's attention too much. He didn't DO things like happy and cute and all in love with everything of the universe like t=many Tamaranians did. He suddenly found himself entering a room with a fake background of a dark sky and fake guards and minions of Slade with Red targets on them. All of a sudden green and purple flashes came at him. He began to duck and yelling stop.  
  
A raven haired girl gasped, "Starfire stop! That's not a target it's a boy!" Starfire gasped.  
  
"Oh my! Many apologies boy! I did not mean to mistake you for a target!"  
  
"Yah, whatever." Robin replied irritably. He did NOT like being shot at by Star bolts.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He looked up to who asked that and saw a beautiful girl with fiery red hair, peach colored skin and gorgeous jaded eyes. He shook himself out of it. He just did DO liking girls.  
  
"I'm looking for the princess. I'm her new bodyguard."  
  
The black haired girl stifled a laugh, "You're Starfire's new bodyguard?" Robin looked a little confused. Didn't she call the other girl Starfire? Was the beauty—I mean girl the princess?  
  
"Is she the princess?" Robin spoke his thought.  
  
"Her and me. But I don't need protection, but I can't always be there for her when Slade comes. Which is why they hired you, I presume?" Robin stood straight, he was a little taller the black haired girl, but a head taller the Starfire, "You were Batman's sidekick right?" Robin cringed. He HATED being referred to as a "sidekick".  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, well my name's Blackfire." She held out her hand and they shook. (a/n: I know! In my last story she was the bad guy but I'm switching on and off, lol.)  
  
"Right, well. Look, I need to see your head of security so if you'd be so kind as to—  
  
"Oh but Robin. You ARE head of security. You being the bodyguard of Starfire makes you head of all the security of Tamaran." Robin starred wide eyed. He was head of security? HE called all the shots? He couldn't believe it! He was the boss for once!  
  
"Oh, well, then I need to meet with other ranks of security, so I can get the landscaping of the entire planet."  
  
"Right this way Robin." Blackfire led the way, but Robin waited for Starfire.  
  
"You do not need to wait for me." Starfire said.  
  
"Yes I do. It's my job." She nodded and she walked in front and he walked in back. Ironic that he was the boss and he was in the back of the line. They reached the room, "Blackfire, you'll be with your sister for the time being, until I'm finished right?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Ok," he walked in and began his new job. After an hour in a half, he began to wrap up. Many of the head guards were shocked by this boy's great ideas and experience. Robin received word that the King sent for him. He hurried his way to the main throne room, "Yes your majesty?"  
  
"Oh! Robin my good boy! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine sir. You sent for me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to know how you're coming along. I hope I did not interrupt any important business."  
  
"Oh no. not at all your majesty."  
  
"Good. Tell me Robin, how old are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm going on 18, sir. Why?"  
  
"My baby girl turned fifteen a month in a half ago. Fifteen! And Slade is after her to make her a bride. She is the true heir to the throne since her and Blackfire are half sisters. Blackfire was her mother's before I married her, so she is not a legal heir. Of Slade marries Starfire then the kingdom is his. I'm trusting you in everyway that's possible to keep Slade away from her."  
  
"That I will do your majesty. I promise you."  
  
"Good. You may leave." Robin headed down in the direction of Starfire's room. He past a maid and asked if Starfire was in her room, the maid said no.  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"I do believe she is reading in the study." Robin's sweat dropped.  
  
"And where might that be?"  
  
"Oh, it's over in the east wing."  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"The north western wing." She walked off and he sighed.  
  
"I hope Blackfire is still with her." After long walking he finally found the study. He opened the door to a very large room filled with shelves and shelves of books, wall to wall except one, where there was a giant window as big as the wall, (a/n: picture beauty and the beast.) Starfire sat curled in the far corner in a comfortable looking chair, "Is Blackfire here?" He kind of had to shout so she could hear. She looked up.  
  
"No, she left not too long ago though. If you're looking for her she went—  
  
"No I'm not looking for her," he made his way over to her and looked out the large window. As much as he hated to admit it, it really was a good looking planet.  
  
"You are troubled." Starfire said. Robin turned to her a little shocked and bewildered.  
  
"What?" Starfire blushed.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I could just sense that.....you were troubled and that you have many thoughts in your head." Robin smiled to show that he was not mad or uncomfortable. She smiled back.  
  
"NO, you're right. I didn't think it was that obvious was all."  
  
"Oh, no it is not obvious. I just had a strange feeling about you and it seemed to mean you have many things upon your shoulder."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I am one of them?"  
  
"Well, yes. But really only because Slade is involved."  
  
"Slade is a loathed enemy of yours."  
  
"He is to everyone I think. But yes, he is my worst enemy. I've fought with him on various occasions. He seems to favor me, and when he finds out that I'm your bodyguard I'm sure he'll be delighted."  
  
"Are you angry with this job?"  
  
"No. I like it because I'm in control with security, rather than being the 'sidekick'. And I'll get a better chance of catching Slade and defeating him once and for all."  
  
"Well, if I understand correctly, we will be with each other for a long time and around each other almost the whole day?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, in that case I believe we should get to know each other." Robin half smiled.  
  
"I'd like that." They talked for hours, and Robin almost got to personal with his entire past, 'I'm not ready for that.' He thought. Night soon came and Robin was escorted to his new room which extremely large and across the hall from Starfire's. he lay in bed asleep. When soon a dream began to come, or should I say nightmare. Robin stood there, watching Slade battle his younger brother, shone, only ten years old. He watched the battle helplessly, only knowing that he HAD to move his legs! He had a gift that he can help his brother defeat him! But he just stood there. Shone tried hard to control what little power that his brother had been well endowed with. He was disappearing hear and there, but all the time concentrating lost him a valuable part. His life. Slade took Shone and kicked him down. He stepped on his back, breaking it. Slade pulled him up by her hair. Shone cried out.  
  
"ROBIN!" Slade pointed to Robin.  
  
"Your brother's sole is mine!" He twisted his neck and shone was dead. Robin shot up in bed, breathing hard. (a/n: yes, I am barrowing a little thing from Mortal Combat, and also a major thing from the movie the Shadow. Fortunately a I know a lot of people who have never even heard of that movie so hopefully it foes the same for you so this is more fun!) Robin fell back asleep sometime later, but it was not peaceful because of the one before it. Morning came and Robin escorted Starfire to the Grand Dining room. They all sat and ate breakfast.  
  
"So Robin," The queen began, "Who was your first night at the palace?"  
  
"Oh, it was fine." Robin lied, and very good actually. Except Starfire could see that it was not true.  
  
'What is it about Robin that makes me feel like I am connected to him?'  
  
Later that day Robin watched as Starfire practiced with her aiming her Star bolts. Suddenly a guard burst through, "Robin! There's word on the street that one of Slade's follower's, Daniel Morton is here with many soldiers and they're heading this way!"  
  
"Daniel Morton you say?"  
  
"Yes Robin." Robin smiled a little evilly.  
  
"Perfect." He left and told the guard to stay here and watch over Starfire.  
  
"But I can help!" Starfire began to protest.  
  
"No, it's to dangerous Starfire." Robin said before he left. She simply waited a minute before she looked at the guard mischievously. A moment later the guard is blown out the door unconscious by a star bolt. She makes her way outside the palace unseen. When she gets to the door she flees out and sees it's quite cloudy out. She looked around firing Star Bolts at soldiers. She soon met up with her sister.  
  
"Blackfire! Where is Ro—I mean Daniel Morton?"  
  
"Um, I think he's off around the corner. Hey, should you be going off alone without Robin?"  
  
"Yes! I will be fine!" She made her way to the corner when she stopped. She heard evil laughing, "Oh no! Robin!" she peaked around the corner and saw Robin was no where in sight. Daniel looked frightened and jittery, firing his laser gun in every direction. Starfire ducked before one hit her. She looked again and heard someone talk.  
  
"Did you think you'd get away with it? Did you think I wouldn't know?" Starfire saw a shadow appear on the wall when a little bit of sunlight came through, "I'm over here!" Daniel shot at the wall, but it did nothing to the voice. The voice laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Daniel asked petrified.  
  
"Your shadow." A cloudy figure still unseen really, came out of know where and punched Daniel. Daniel tried to shoot it, but the figure grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing his arm to break. He screamed in pain, "Confess! Confess that you murdered the Governor AND the prince of Gotham!" The cloudy figure held a gun to the man's head.  
  
"Alright! Alright I confess!" The cloudy figure dropped Daniel and he ran right into Tamaranian guards. Starfire stayed behind and saw figure change back into what it really was. She gasped.  
  
"Robin!" Robin turned and was shocked.  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
"It was you! That was you! But how! You were, a shadow!" Robin went in a shadow where the only thing that was in shadow was his already masked eyes.  
  
"You will forget what you've seen. You did not see anything just now." Starfire stared at him puzzled.  
  
"Yes I did! I saw it! Oh I will not tell anyone! Do not fear Robin!"  
  
"I don't DO fear." Robin claimed. (a/n: Robin seems to not do a lot of things huh?" lol.) Robin seemed uncomfortable the rest of the day around Starfire, which is where he was the whole day! Starfire felt guilty and tried to talk to him about what had happened.  
  
"Robin, please I wish to talk to you—  
  
"No."  
  
"But—  
  
"No." Starfire sighs in defeat. The day came and went and she went into her bedroom for sleep. She slept peacefully until she got a cold chill. She woke up and saw that no window was open in her room nor was her door open. Then she all of a sudden felt a hand brush her face. She screamed, but saw no one. Not a moment later did Robin appear in her room.  
  
"What is it!" Starfire stared momentarily at his shirtless chest. He had a fair build, with strong muscles, but not that buff kind of look, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I felt someone......touch me, my face. I know it sounds crazy—  
  
"No, not crazy at all." He said in a serious tone. He began to scope the entire room, "There's no one here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." He responded quickly, but surely.  
  
"Then I feel better." Starfire replied. Robin left the room and Starfire tried to go back to sleep, but was not successful until late at night. The next morning she awoke and headed to her closet to get dressed. She headed out to the courtyard. She went deep into it and sat on a bench, staring up at the sky thinking about nothing unparticular, until he crossed her mind. She blushed. What was it about him that makes him so....so...she couldn't think of how she was trying to describe him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" A voice came from behind.  
  
"Yes dear sister. I am glad to have your company." Blackfire sat down.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Why should I be scared?"  
  
"There is news that Slade is nearing."  
  
"I feel no need to fear him."  
  
"Why? Oh! Because of....Robin?" she said in a taunting voice. Starfire blushed.  
  
"He is a wonderful fighter, I know he will not lose to Slade when he was to do his job of protecting me."  
  
"Right, well. I suppose I'll I have to leave you right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your night in shining armor is coming." Blackfire got up and left and Starfire blushed. She saw Robin was indeed coming.  
  
"This seat taken?"  
  
"No, please do." Robin sat down.  
  
"Look, about yesterday. Can I trust you not to—  
  
"Of course Robin! You can always trust me." Starfire smiled. Robin smiled back, and this time could not scold himself for it. It felt as if an invisible force was pulling them closer together. There was only a little bit of space left between them.  
  
"Robin! We've located Slade! He's at least three days away!" They pulled away instantly, "He's got three huge ships of soldiers ready to fight!"  
  
"We aren't prepared enough for that!" Robin stood up and replied.  
  
"I know, which is why some of us made some calls."  
  
In the main entrance hall, stood three figures. Robin, and guard and Starfire approached them. The guard introduced them.  
  
"This is Raven of Azerath." Raven bowed slightly, her face hooded beneath a blue cloak, her indigo eyes piercing through, "Beast Boy, of.....well, Beast Boy." He transformed into a kitten and jumped into Starfire's arms and gave her the cute big eyes. Starfire giggled. He jumped out of her arms and changed back.  
  
"How do you do?"  
  
"And Cyborg." Cyborg shook both their hands.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you your highness," he turns to Robin and shakes his hand, "Sir."  
  
"They will be of great aid to us." The guard proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, thank you for agreeing to help during our time of need. I do fear that we still may not have enough soldiers, but I'm sure we can still defeat his force." Robin said confidently.  
  
They followed Robin and Starfire to her train room, "You are most welcome to join me in the practice of moving targets!" Starfire exclaimed to her new friends. Three target appeared and Cyborg blasted it, Raven used her dark magic to explode it, and Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and charged at it. Starfire stared but when four targets came out she shot them all with ease. And now they all were impressed by the little princess.  
  
R&r! I guess I got inspiration faster than I thought, I know this chapter is short but i M going to type another hpater with this (hopefully a little longer) and send them together. I hope you enjoy my writing!  
  
Luvtowritefics247  
  
alwayspesteringuhotmail.com 


	2. Chapter two

Hey! I hope you like this chapter but as of right now I don't know where I'm going with this chapter! Lol.  
  
Starfire lay asleep, peacefully dreaming. Her arm falls off the bed and sways a bit.  
  
"Starfire Koriand'r." Came a voice, slow and deep, "Starfire Koriand'r." Starfire woke up, as if in a daze. The voice spoke to her inside her head and in her hand appeared a gun. She headed out of her room.  
  
Robin sat in his room, studying his plans when he heard the door opening. He saw Starfire come in, her face expressionless. Her outstretched arm holding a cocked gun. He stared at her confused. She fired the gun, and it hit him right in the forehead. Well, it would have. The mirror shattered. (a/n: yes, Robin saw her through the mirror just as she saw him only she THOUGHT it was him.) Robin got up and stood in front of her. She didn't seem to notice him. Her arm had not moved. He waved his hand in front of her but she did not blink nor move. He took the gun from her hand and set it on a shelf close by, her arm still not changing from the position it had been in. He lowered her arm, "Starfire." She did nothing. As if it had proved him a point he said, "Starfire Koriand'r." she immediately snapped out of it.  
  
"What? Where am I? Robin? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? You're in MY room."  
  
"I am?" she looked around, "I am! But how did I get here?"  
  
"Slade controlled your mind, he told you to come and kill me."  
  
"He did? How do you know?"  
  
"I can recognize how you were acting and that I could only get your attention by your full name. And Slade is the only other person who can cloud people's minds aside fro me."  
  
"Cloud people's minds?"  
  
Robin sighs, "It's what I was doing the other day. I can make it seem like I'm not there, because I make you believe I'm not there. The only thing I can't hide is my shadow."  
  
"But, he did not make it seem like he was not there. He just controlled me."  
  
"Well, what do you think I do when I make it seem like I'm invisible. I control anyone's mind that comes near me. So then it appears I'm invisible."  
  
"But, you say Slade controlled my mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, did you not try and do that very same thing a couple days ago?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well, how come Slade could and you could not?"  
  
"Well, I honestly don't know Starfire."  
  
"Strange." Starfire looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She quickly replied.  
  
"Liar." He said, I little humorously.  
  
"I am not!" she yelled.  
  
"Are too so a liar!" he said, confusing him and her. She shook it off and yelled, still being a little immature since she was fifteen.  
  
"I am not so a liar!" Robin broke into fits of laughter. Starfire looked at him puzzled, and then annoyed, "What is so funny!" This only made Robin laugh more. He hadn't laughed like this in the longest time, and has no idea why he is laughing so hard right now. Because, as you can probably all say with me, he just doesn't DO laughter. He hasn't really since he was twelve, when his brother died. Starfire was getting very irritated, and a little amused, but not wanting to show that to Robin and try to be as Lady like as possible resisted the urge to Star Bolt him. But she did not resist doing on thing. She grabbed him by the collar which still did not stop his laughing, and pulled him really close to her, "Why on Tamaran are you laughing so hard! I do not recall do anything funny!"  
  
"I know!" he continued laughing, "But I just can't seem to stop." Her face went blank as she dropped him to the floor, still laughing.  
  
"Fine, I will wait for you to 'calm down'." She waited a moment before he regained control of himself.  
  
"Sorry, about that. I have no idea why I was laughing so hard. I just, haven't laughed really at all since, well. Never mind."  
  
"Why never mind Robin?"  
  
"Because, it's just. It's something I've wanted to forget."  
  
"But Robin," he looks at her, "I care about you and wish to know that as long as you are stuck with me we can be friends and trust each other." He nods and begin to tell her about how his parents died and he had to take care of his brother. He told her about his dream, which turned out it was a memory from his past. And she told him of how he came to meet Bruce Wayne, or Batman, and the only real father he has now.  
  
"Wow that had been building up for a while." Robin said.  
  
"But you said it? And you are still alive are you not?" Robin smiled.  
  
"Yah thanks Starfire." Robin made a mistake by looking into her green eyes. He found himself in such a foreign place that he'd never even imagined existed. He soon came to realize what it was and somewhere in the back of his mind said, 'Yah, but we don't DO romance!' he shoved it back into the back of his mind to leave it their forgotten when his lips met hers. Another voice was saying 'AGE DIFFERENCE!' 'So what?' he thought back, 'does it look like I care?" he thought and sent that one into an abyss when he deepened the kiss. He knew the Bruce had always said to never get involved personally with his job and maybe he was right, but at the moment he could care less. He was in a paradise he never knew he could vacation too. Maybe never even leave from how it was making him feel. All those silly little thoughts about work, work, work where seeing less important and the urge to defeat Slade was stronger, knowing that he couldn't let her get stuck with him. He began to kiss her passionately, as an almost 18 year old is usually expected to act. There was almost a three years difference between them but he could care less. She was kind, beautiful (!), and probably the thing that's been missing from Robin and the thing that will now hold him together. Before he even realized it they were on his bed. He knew damn well that he would want to go farther but he also knew damn well that he couldn't. Not now, not this time. It was far too risky, but he never wanted to part his lips from her. They occasionally would part for a brief moment to catch their breaths. It seemed that Starfire was holding onto him for dear life, and right now that's what he wanted. An excuse for him not to let go. But in an instant he did when he heard Beast Boy outside his door knocking. He looked at his clock and it read 7. 'But wait? I knew it was late when she came in. What 4:30? Wow! Have we really been making out for two whole hours!' Robin thought, "Uh hang on Beast Boy!"  
  
"Dude! C'mon and hurry up! Us guys are supposed to go train! Raven said she'd watch over Starfire before you and her would switch off."  
  
"Give me a minute. I'll meet you there! I know where it is!"  
  
"Ok dude." Robin quickly took her outside and pushed into her room, but not before he quickly kissed her and shut her door right as Raven turned the corner.  
  
"Oh, hey Raven. Lovely morning isn't it?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Uh, yah. Sure."  
  
"Um, yah I just checked up on Starfire. And she's awake."  
  
"Um, I could've found that out myself."  
  
"Hehe, oh yah. Right," he gulped, "So I'll be back in an hour or so, and we'll switch."  
  
"Great." She said unenthusiastically. He rushed down to the training area and Raven entered Starfire's room.  
  
"Raven! How are you this wonderful morning!" They begin to walk out of the room and down the hallway heading for the dining room.  
  
"Just peachy." She responded in a monotone, but sick of this already.  
  
The boys trained hard, Cyborg and Beast Boy were surprised to see how very experienced Robin was for his age. They decided to spar and Robin just about K.O.ed Beast Boy, "Dude, for a sidekick you're pretty tough." Robin glared at him before he tossed him out of the sparring circle completely, and he smacked into a wall, "I mean! Not sidekick! Hehe." Raven was getting used to Starfire for the most part and they even got to meditate for fifteen minutes before someone knocked on the door. Raven opened the door psychically.  
  
"Um, am I interrupting anything important?" Robin asked. Raven opened one eye.  
  
"No." she said as she got up and left, heading to the training area. She got there to see Cyborg messin around, or at least it looked like it, "What are you to doing?"  
  
"We're trainin!"  
  
"It looks like you're playing."  
  
"Nope," Beast Boy said, "We are wrestling, you know just in case we get into a wrestling match." Raven rolled her eyes, "Wanna join in, Rae?" He asked with a wink.  
  
"Don't call me that." She said venomously, which shut him up immediately  
  
In Starfire's room Robin and her were doing what they were doing earlier. In that same feeling of never wanting it to end, there was of course and interruption. But it was much worse. Slade flashed in Robin's mind as a warning, telling him that he is soon to be here.  
  
"What?" Starfire asks, "what is it?"  
  
"Slade. He'll be here soon." He turns to her, "you can't stay here. We have to get you somewhere safe, or just anywhere else. I'll inform your father, pack what you need. We'll be leaving as soon as you're ready." He left and headed straight for the King's room, "Your majesty! Slade approaches and will be here within one day at least!"  
  
"Oh no! my baby! Not my baby!"  
  
"Sir that is what I'm here about. I'm taking her with me and the new recruits who arrived yesterday to someplace else."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I cannot tell for fear of your own safety."  
  
"No, I will not allow it."  
  
"You have no choice, I call the shots when it comes to the protection of your daughter now."  
  
"No! I'm sorry but I cannot allow it!" Robin stood in the shadows and said to him.  
  
"Lord Koriand'r. you will allow me and the recruits to take your daughter some where else from Slade." The king repeated what Robin said. Robin stepped out of the shadows and the King returned back to normal and had 'agreed' to let Robin do as he proposed.  
  
All five of them left Cyborg's ship.  
  
"So," Began Cyborg, "where we headed captain?"  
  
"Gotham."  
  
"That's not safe!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"I never said we were going anywhere 'safe'." Robin pointed out. (a/n: he's right, he didn't say that at all!)  
  
"But, why Gotham?" Beast Boy asked completely clueless.  
  
"Think about it." Raven said. He did, for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh!" He said, but then said a little more excited, "Oh! You mean we get to meet Batman! I mean the BATMAN!?"  
  
"Yep." Robin said as if it was no big deal, which in his case really wasn't, "He'll be the only one you can help us. Besides, Slade doesn't KNOW who the REAL Batman is."  
  
Ok, so this was short too, but I'm going straight to another chapter! Lol. Yes I am weird. 


	3. Chapter three

Don't own anything just so you know!  
  
Oh and there seemed to be confusion, but this isn't happening on earth. I'm making it like they are on different planets. Lol, just so you all know! And also, I will be known to write short fics, only because if I write a long chapter fic, I'll get bored with it. Lol. So this might be the last chapter. But I do write a lot of stories at a time so you should be seeing another story pretty quick. And also, I'll be using something from an episode of teen titans. If you've seen it then you'll know, but if you haven't then don't worry about it! Lol.  
  
The five of them arrived at his doorsteps at around 5. Bruce Wayne opened the door and was a little confused.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Bruce, Slade is less than a day away from Tamaran. I had to bring her someplace he wouldn't think to look, at least not for a while. And I brought some associates."  
  
"Your highness, it's a pleasure to have you here." Bruce politely welcomed her.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home." But it was more of a gigantic mansion rather than a home. He led them inside and directed them to their rooms, all except Robin who knew where his room was. They had dinner and all made themselves comfortable in their rooms. At around eight, Robin left his room to find Starfire. While probably the four of them would get lost in this place, Robin knew exactly where he was going. He finally found her room and knocked. She opened the door.  
  
"Come with me. I want to show you something." He grabbed her hands and led her up a few flights of stairs. He opened a door and they were on a high roof top of the mansion. Starfire gasped. You could see Atlantis, Azerath, and Tamaran, "I'd come up here every night. I had never missed a day. I'd come here and think about, well about everything. This was like that place where I could go if I ever felt lonely. I don't know why, but just looking out and seeing other planets always comforted me." They sat down. Starfire turned to him.  
  
"Robin, do you ever feel, remorse?"  
  
"Remorse? Oh yah. All those. Anger, sorrow, guilt, hate, confusion. All sorts of 'em."  
  
"What about love?"  
  
"Love? No. Not really since my brother died, even when he was alive it seemed empty."  
  
"That must have been awful."  
  
"Not really, I barely even noticed after a while. Of course, up until now did I truly see what I had been missing all those years. I learned, well that love isn't some wasted felling, and neither is happiness. You showed me that Starfire. And I don't think I can thank you enough." Starfire blushed.  
  
"Robin, do you blame yourself for Sean's death?" (a/n: Lol, yah I kinda forgot how to spell Sean for a while. Sorry 'bout that.)  
  
"Yes, I do. I could've saved him! He didn't have enough power to even come close to beating Slade! I could've at least saved his life!"  
  
"No Robin, you can not blame your self. I believe everyone is responsible for their own destiny. I'm sure Sean believed that too when he challenged Slade." Robin shut his masked eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're right Starfire. I have to stop thinking it's my fault or else I'll lose to Slade."  
  
They sat up there for a while, starring out and enjoying each others company. Soon Starfire began to get up, she grabbed his hand and led him to his room.  
  
"You need to sleep."  
  
"But, I'm not tired."  
  
"So, you still need lots of rest Robin." He pulled her close and kissed her. It was only meant to be a goodnight kiss, but it didn't work that well. She kissed HIM back with desire. He was taken aback by the young fifteen year old. He basically was 18 but since he technically wasn't, he wouldn't get in trouble with the law. He kissed her back just as much letting her know he felt 100% the same way. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to lift her up to his height, putting her on her tip-toes. He realized this and just decided to pick her up off the floor and carry her to his bed. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so right! He knew he shouldn't get involved with his job and the fact that Slade was after her didn't make this any better, but he couldn't deny what he wanted in his heart so badly. He felt that this. No. Starfire! She was what had been missing. That's why he had always stared at the plants, but mostly he'd always be drawn to Tamaran. She ran her fingers through his messy but soft jet black hair. He moaned in the back of his throat at her touch. She loved what she did to him, and was surprised that their age difference had not affected anything at all. (a/n: yes I now I keep going back to that subject, Lol. Don't listen to me!) He parted a little reluctantly to catch his breath. He stared down at her and saw that her eyes shown bright. He went down again and kissed passionately once more.  
  
Starfire woke the next morning by herself, but she wasn't in her room. She took the moment to think about where she was. She looked down and saw that the only covering she had a sheet. She blushed and smiled softly. A few moments later the door opened and Robin appeared, in his regular attire. He smiled at her, "Hi"  
  
"Hello, and good morning." Robin set something down on the bed.  
  
"Here, I brought you some clothes. Look, I got a report and your parents are fine. I don't know about Blackfire though. They.....couldn't find her."  
  
"Oh." Starfire looked a little upset.  
  
"And—  
  
"More bad news?" She could tell by the sound in his voice.  
  
"I have to go to Tamaran. A guard somehow got a hold of me and said they needed my help. You'll stay her with Bruce, but me and the rest have to leave." Starfire look distraught.  
  
"But, Robin." She did not finish her sentence. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I have to leave in a few minutes, so I'm glad you woke up now." He came and kissed her before he left. Starfire sat in bed for a while.  
  
Robin was relieved that the long trip back to Tamaran was over, but then it quickly changed when he realized Slade was here. He made his way to the palace.  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
"Robin! So happy to see you." The voice stopped Robin in his tracks. He cringed and turned around.  
  
"Slade." He said through his teeth.  
  
"What, you aren't.....happy to see me?"  
  
"Go to hell." Slade chuckled.  
  
"I think I'll pass on that invite. Tell me Robin, where is my lovely bride to be?" Robin grimaced.  
  
"You stay away from Starfire!"  
  
"Oh, but I'm sorry to tell you, she's already ready been taken care of."  
  
"Son of a bitch I'll kill you!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Robin stopped himself. He can't challenge him now, can he? Should he risk it? Is he ready?  
  
Starfire sat in her room, brushing her hair when she heard something outside her door. She opened it and followed the noise, but as she past a room she heard a muffled noise. She went inside to see the place completely trashed. She heard moaning. She rushed over and saw Bruce.  
  
"Bruce! What has happened here!" She saw that he had been shot below his left breast, "Oh no. Bruce we must get you help!"  
  
"No, Starfire," He coughs, "You must get out of here. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many for me to handle. They're after you, you must hide yourself." A crash came through the door.  
  
"I found her!" Came a semi deep voice. Four more men appeared, but she could here more were coming.  
  
"Get away from me and Bruce!" She fired a star bolt at each one but now ten had appeared. She tried to fire at all of them but they restrained her, "Let me go! LET ME GO!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Robin and the rest of the team once again traveled to Gotham, and they seemed to be getting faster at it. They arrived to the mansion.  
  
"Something does not feel right," Raven stated. They barged in and saw a mess everywhere.  
  
"Starfire! Starfire! Bruce! Anyone!" Robin shouted. They had finally reached the room where Bruce lay fallen, "Bruce! Oh my god what happened!"  
  
"Robin," he said weakly, "They've taken Starfire. You must go to her." He coughed. Robin examined his wound, then turned to Raven. Raven looked at him.  
  
"I can help him, but I cannot heal him enough to ensure he'll stay alive very long. But I can take him to the hospital. Go on, you have to save Starfire and end this Robin. I'll meet with you later." Robin nodded, he and Cyborg left. Beast Boy lingered, "Go on."  
  
"Be careful, ok Rae." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"You to."  
  
Robin once again stood in front of the palace of Tamaran, but this planet was not as peaceful as it had been only a day ago.  
  
"You two, help all you can, I'll take care of Slade." He entered the palace and Cyborg and Beast Boy charged at Slade's warriors. Robin found himself in a totally remodeled main room.  
  
"Why Robin, so nice to see again. And so soon."  
  
"Robin!" Starfire yelled. She was chained to the wall. He looked at her and soon he heard a voice in his head. Raven's.  
  
'Robin, you must face your enemy.' Robin looked to Slade.  
  
"Slade! I challenge you! Fight me!" Slade smiled evilly.  
  
"Wonderful. I must tell I have been waiting for this. It will be much more exciting than the one with your brother." Robin Glared at him. They got in fighting stance and began to fight. (a/n: I'm no good at describing fights like they do. You've seen Robin and Slade fight each other, so hopefully you can picture it. Sorry!) Slade kicked him and punched and Robin fell to the ground on his knees. Slade came to punch him again but Robin grabbed his hand quickly and punched him square in the mouth. Slade staggered a but, and out of his mask blood dribbled out. (a/n: I know! Highly unlikely but this is my fic so go along with it! Lol.) He wiped it and looked at it. He then spit and a red glob landed on the floor, "You fool!" He clouded his mind and Robin lost sight of him. When Slade appeared again he was on a top ledge that led to the second story of the palace, "Robin!" Robin turned and looked up, "I can see into your sole, "He points to Robin, "You will die!"  
  
'Face yourself.' Raven's voice came into his mind again, and then Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven barged in through the doors.  
  
"You may be able to look into my sole, but you don't own it." He ran up the steps to meet him. Cyborg blasted the chains around Starfire. They were immune to her star bolts, but not his machinery.  
  
"Come we must help him!" Starfire said.  
  
"No, he has to do it on his own." Raven said. Robin stood, looking at the back of Slade's head.  
  
'Face your worst fear.' Raven's voice sounded in his mind.  
  
"Slade! Face me!" But when Slade turned around he was not Slade, but Sean. Robin's stance fell and his eyes softened. Sean smiled, "Robin."  
  
"Sean." Robin's eyes faltered, "It can't be you."  
  
"Raven sent me here, to help you."  
  
"No, it's not you." Robin said, trying to see what who was really there.  
  
"Remember when our parents died? And you swore that you'd always take care of me?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"It's ok, I forgive you for letting me die."  
  
"No! it wasn't me," He glanced at Starfire, "Everyone is responsible for their own destiny," Robin pointed to Sean, "Slade killed my brother!" Within an instant Sean was Slade again. Robin was shocked and Slade went after him. The battled again, but Slade was defeating Robin. He knocked him down and pulled his head up off the ground by his hair.  
  
"Ha! You can't defeat me." He slammed his head down and truned his back as he began to head for the stairs.  
  
"Yes I can." Came a weak voice. Slade turned around and saw Robin stand, "I will defeat you," he said confidently. Slade yelled as he charged at him, but now Robin was defeating him, "I pity you Slade."  
  
"Save your pity for the weak!" He said as he charged at him yet again, but Robin was stilling kicking his butt.  
  
"Slade, it's over! You've lost. Surrender!"  
  
"Never! I still have one trick up my sleeve." He pulled out a gold knife with a twisted looking face on it. He throws it at him but Robin catches it easily.  
  
"Was that it?" Robin looked at the knife. Suddenly, the eyes on it opened. Robin held a look of surprise and the knife let out a cry revealing sharp razor like teeth. He bit into Robin's hand. Robin cried in pain. He threw the knife but the knife stopped in mid air. Slade directed it with a jerk of his head and the knife connected with Robin's thigh. Robin cried out. He pulled out the knife and they knife dragged him around. The knife cornered him. The knife tried to stab Robin's throat but Robin tried with all his strength to hold it back, but the knife was close enough and began to cut his throat a little, blood trailing out. Robin yelled in pain. Slade laughed.  
  
"The Purash can't be wielded by brute strength, but power of the mind! Robin, join with me and I'll call him off. Join me and....and well I'd be like a father to you." Robin all of a sudden let his strength go, but the knife did not stab his neck as it should have. It floated, now in control of its new master. Robin concentrated and opened his eyes.  
  
"I have a father." He said as a bat flies in between them and out a window into the dark sky. With a jerk of his neck the Purash flew into Slade's heart. Slade stumbled and fell to the ground, dead. Robin walked over to the still lying corpse. He turns him over. The other four gathered round. Robin pulled the mask off and saw only a skull, and then it turned to dust, "I never got to see his face."  
  
"Maybe he didn't have one." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him annoyed. Cyborg said.  
  
"Oh yah. That's it." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Robin, should it matter what vile face had once laid behind that mask now that he is gone?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll guess I'll never know."  
  
"Starfire? Starfire!" The queen yelled out. The king followed after along with Blackfire. Starfire flew into her family's arms. They wept with joy to see she was alright. Robin smiled. Then he looked to Raven.  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
"I'm going to go see him." He left for Gotham for the final time, and didn't know when he would leave again. He was no longer a sidekick. He was his own boss, and a hero. He defeated Slade and if that didn't get him out of the Sidekick name he'd shoot himself! (a/n: not literally. ) he reached the Mansion where he was told Bruce was resting. He found that he was in the Bat cave and merely rolled his eyes. He came from behind his large chair, "Bruce?" Bruce turned around and smiled. He stood up, standing a bit taller than Robin.  
  
"Hello Robin. I here that you've just defeated Slade. Good job." He said in a little bit of a monotone, but only because Bruce Wayne isn't too expressive.  
  
"Thanks." Bruce put his hand on Robin's shoulder. This he did say with feeling.  
  
"I'm very proud of you.....Son." Robin looked away and down, as if angered. He balled up his fists and stared at the ground. In an instant he turned and practically jumped into Bruce's arms in a large bear hug, and he did something he hadn't done in years. He cried. Bruce hugged him as tight as he could, but Robin didn't care. Bruce cried too.  
  
In the late night Robin sat on his rooftop staring at the planet Tamaran. He sighed.  
  
"What can bring one sorrow to a day of victory?" A voice came from behind. Robin turned and stood up.  
  
"Starfire? But what are you doing here?" She came and stood next to him.  
  
"As much as I love my home, I feel I like it better at this view." She looked to him and smiled, as did he. She pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
Done! Lol. Ok, my second ever finished story! I'm on a role! If you haven't already guess, they lived happily ever after. Man I loved the little love fest with Robin and Bruce! I cried thinking about it! Lol, I hope you liked that. Anyways, I will probably start with a new fic. But I want to say thanks to all my reviews that I get for this thing. Especially the one with the user name Bunny. Lol, I can't remember the numbers but you know who you are! I think I've read one of your stories and I'm glad you really like mine. I didn't think I was to good at writing so thanks for the major confidence booster. To all of you! Bye!  
  
Luvtowritefics247 


End file.
